Confined
by KhemiKyle
Summary: It's been four months since the events at the Washington Estate. Josh is incarcerated following a mental breakdown and an official diagnosis of Schizophrenia. It's his first night confined, what will he face? (One-Shot) (Mental Health Awareness) The ending I have based this on is that everyone survived apart from Emily and The Stranger.


Napa State Hospital.  
Napa.  
California.  
U.S.A  
June 2nd 2015  
17:55

The rattle of a large bunch of keys pierced the air.

The grinding slam of a heavy metal door made him flinch.

The harsh hands of two burly orderlies firmly gripped each arm, leading him to his enclosed destiny.

His face was gaunt and emotionless, reflected only by the bright white of his uniform and the pale cream of the surrounding walls, walls which where lined with solid metal doors.

The shrill sounds of torment and banging coming from behind them.

"Washington 243245," One orderly mumbled as he scanned a clipboard and then the numbers of the doors.

"Cell 42" His colleague sharply stated back to him.

They turned a corner and walked a short distance more to the designated cell. once there, they where greeted by an open door with a large man looming out of the doorway.

He was grimly stopped and the straps where roughly removed from his hands and he was nudged harshly into the cell, the door closing loudly behind him, followed by the turning of a key.

The sound of that door signaled that he was now buried, buried alive in his own thoughts and twisted mind, with nowhere to vent his anger or sadness, nowhere to turn but inwards.

The thoughts of his old friends were rushing through his mind, causing a mixture of sadness and jealousy to well up inside of him as he slowly backed into the corner by the door and fell to his knees, wrapping his head in his arms.

He let out a whimper of dejection, which steadily turned to small whines of desperation as he stewed in his own contemplation of how they where now rebuilding and living their own lives without him.

"I di-didn't mean to do it," he muffled into his arms. "It's n-not my fault!" he objected with a sniffle.

"I want m-my mommy" he choked to himself as he looked up at the small cell, his face contorting into an evil gurn as he began to hallucinate.

Sam and Jessica slowly materialized and where stood over him, pointing and laughing at his despair.

He roared at them, jumped to his feet and took a sharp swing with his left hand and within an instant they where gone, their fading laughter echoed in his ears.

"What's up Josh?" Jess leered over his shoulder "Feeling boxed in?" she chuckled.

He jumped in shock and swung around at her apparition, a blank brick wall stared back at him, she was gone.

"Bro!" boomed a voice from behind him.

He spun around to be greeted by Chris in a crisp tuxedo, and Ashley wrapped up in his arms, adorned in a virgin white wedding dress.

"You're missin' all the fun man!" he chuckled.

Chris then lustfully kissed Ashley and laid her down on the bed in the corner, he then began to slip his hand up her dress, before evaporating into thin air.

"Leave me alone! why are you doing this?!" he bellowed as the laughter of his former friends reverberated around him.

He then scrambled from the corner and leapt onto the bed and rapidly cocooned himself in the thin cover.

A cacophony of voices and the faint screeches of the Wendigo flitted through his mind.

He lay on the uncomfortable bed with tears stinging his eyes as he stared at the white ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, all he heard was the frequent bangs and shouts of other patients in the cells flanking him, the voices began to slowly fade from his mind as he drifted into a faint sleep.

A few minutes of peaceful rest passed and then he heard what sounded like a whimper. He didn't open his eyes, and whatever was in the cell with him, it was giving off a tremendous presence.

"Liar!" a faint voice pierced the air.

"P-please leave me alone!" he slurred as he lingered between being asleep and awake.

"You left us!" two voices shouted in unison.

His eyes sprung open and he turned slowly, and just inches from his face where two faces which he recognized instantly. The decomposed faces of Hannah and Beth beamed a mocking smile back at their brother as he recoiled in horror and pushed himself back into the corner, terrified.

Their features were now extremely withered with decomposition, their faces where a greenish hue with black and blue patches where the skin had cracked or slipped off, their eyes where glazed over and emotionless.

"You aren't real!" he screamed at them

"You wanted us to die!" Beth's voice boomed around the room.

"You got your wish, we're still down there, waiting for you to join us," Hannah moaned at him with a smile

"NO! Y-you aren't real! I w-won't listen to what you say!" he cried in fear as he buried his head between his knees.

"We can be together again Josh." Beth said softly.

Emily loomed from behind them. Her eye-sockets where nothing more than crimson holes in her face which where sodden with congealed blood.

"You made me die!" she screamed at him.

They stepped back from Josh, then Hannah let out a blood-curdling moan which formed into the roar of the Wendigo.

Josh took a deep stammered breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please save me! Please! Someone p-please help me!" he screamed which then broke out into tears and a desperate sob.

He looked up and the room was completely empty.

The faint sound of voices was interrupted by the sharp sound of keys rattling in the door, which opened to reveal the orderly who had earlier admitted him to his cell, he walked into the room with his colleague and a doctor.

"Hold him please gentlemen," the doctor said to the orderlies and in an instant Josh was swiftly pinned to the bed in a brutal fashion, the doctor then filled a syringe and jabbed it into his right buttock.

He jumped at the sharp pain and he suddenly felt faint and ceased resisting.

The returning voices were slowly cut short by a blurred field of vision and the approaching darkness.


End file.
